YunJae Leisure : No Love Want Love
by Zezaryn Elena
Summary: YAOI - They studied in the same school but hid their feelings not knowing that the other felt the same way. Then one day, Yunho asked his 20 year old former senior JaeJoong to tutor him.
1. Chapter 1

'JaeJoong hyung, it's YunHo. I just got my exam results and they're no better than before. Could you tutor me please? I know you're probably busy but I study better with someone I'm close to.' The voice emitted from the phone was lively and quick.

'Actually, I just found out that there is a week's holiday starting tomorrow. In fact, I'm free throughout the entire day right now, so if YunHo's schedule is vacant...,' the other voice spoke, wavering slightly.

'Huh? You mean you're free to tutor me now?'

'Uhuh.'

'You mean you're really free? Right now?'

'Y-'

'So I can come over?'

'Of c-'

'Thank you so much!' The phone beeped and the call ended. JaeJoong sighed, thinking back on how he'd open his mouth to reply without getting any words out. Hearing an alert from the pc stereo speakers signalling the arrival of a new email, he walked a across the living room toward the pc to click it open. It was from YooChun shi, a close friend studying in the same university, Seika Daigaku.

'How's your Masters degree pursuit? Still in the same apartment, JaeJoong hyung? You really should rent a cheaper one since you always struggle to pay the rent on due. Just now I heard a few students complaining about your refusal to tutor them, and even scolded them for hanging out late at night in pubs. Still highly disciplined and strict as usual, Former Head Prefect? Did you know that my sis and your dedicated junior YunHo-kun, nominated themselves as Head Prefect? Oh, and Seika High's Karate Coach wants me to congratulate you on winning gold in the Nationals. Why didn't you tell me...,' the email blabbered on.

Not bothering to send a reply, JaeJoong made his lunch in the kitchen. While waiting for his noodle to cool, he briefly tidied up the apartment before YunHo's arrival. The doorbell rang. JaeJoong opened the door to reveal a student sopping wet in black high school uniform.

'Yu-YunHo? How... The rain stopped a long while ago.' The look on JaeJoong's face was incredulous.

'The water puddles on the road got me when a car whooshed by.' YunHo's shoulders shook as he chuckled; his expression a total contrast to his condition.

'Get into the shower immediately.' JaeJoong mumbled as he gently lifted YunHo's sling bag off his shoulders with both hands. YunHo ran past him toward JaeJoong's bedroom, where the apartment's one and only bathroom is at. Concern pulled JaeJoong's face into a frown as he thoughtfully propped YunHo's books and bag on the verandah to dry.

A few minutes later, YunHo padded barefooted from the bedroom with a towel around his waist to find JaeJoong preparing a second bowl of noodle. 'JaeJoong ah, where's my uniform?'

JaeJoong turned away from the stove to face YunHo, but unexpectedly stumbled upon a muscular figure. Is this how YunHo look like without his uniform?

Shirtless with a towel around his waist, YunHo's firm biceps and distinct torso muscles were seductively inviting.

Immediately, a scene of him and YunHo appeared in JaeJoong's mind. The muscular man above him was gripping his wrists and pinning him against the bed sheets. YunHo swayed his back forward slightly and nudged JaeJoong's nether region. JaeJoong gasped; YunHo sighed. JaeJoong's fingers dug into his slick biceps longingly...

JaeJoong shook his head frantically to clear the thoughts. Back in reality, water droplets still lingered on YunHo's cropped black hair, fresh after shower. In JaeJoong's mind flashed an image of YunHo's wet hair trickling a line of water down JaeJoong's neck...

JaeJoong shook his head again and tried to focus on reality. YunHo brows were thick, his nose was high, and his lips were thin. YunHo's strong features were masculine, and the sexy protrusion at his throat produced a rough husky tone. Being 3 inches shorter than YunHo didn't bother JaeJoong at all, but quite the opposite... it excited him whenever YunHo had to gaze down into his eyes.

JaeJoong had to blink twice before replying, 'Don't worry, your uniform'll be washed and dried. I've placed a change of clothes on my bed... but I doubt they'll fit.'

'Oh.' YunHo went back into the bedroom.

As expected, he could not fit into JaeJoong's clothes so YunHo gave up, strode into the living room with the same towel around his waist, and then rested on a couch while observing JaeJoong's side profile from afar. JaeJoong's soft black hair covered the nape of his neck, his bangs obscured his forehead and cheeks, emphasising his small feminine face. The round tips of his ears peeked through the curtain of hair and his long dark lashes casted shadows over those smouldering eyes. With a petite nose and voluptuous lips, his countenance alone would have made him a perfect male seductress, his lithe and slender built was just the icing on the cake, rendering him irresistible. YunHo glimpsed a curious twinkle somewhere below JaeJoong's ear but was shrouded by his hair. He guessed that JaeJoong wore earrings, it was the only explanation that made the most sense, otherwise why would he see a flash of metal below his senior's ears?

When JaeJoong served the second bowl of noodle to the table, he saw YunHo staring at the pc screen intently. Suddenly aware of being watched, YunHo looked up and started when he realised what he was doing. 'I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention to read your email.' He brought up his palms in honest defence.

'It's okay. None of them are private,' JaeJoong spoke with a smile and began to eat his already cold soggy ramen. YunHo strode across the living room to the dining table and sat next to him.

'JaeJoong ah, your ramen is delicious!' praised YunHo after the first slurp, his eyes twinkling admiringly.

JaeJoong turned beet red. 'Don't mention it.' He glanced sideways at YunHo, wanting to sigh in pleasure at the way those muscles flexed beneath his skin. Without his uniform, YunHo looked more grown up and mature. JaeJoong's heartbeat quickened.

'Why did you decline other requests to tutor, JaeJoong-sempai?' Yun Ho's rough voice queried inquisitively.

'I didn't have time back then, and I'm not your sempai anymore,' chided JaeJoong gently.

YunHo insisted. 'But you'll be my sempai again when I enter Seika University. When the time comes I'd be your roommate and lighten your financial burden.'

'What? In your dreams.' JaeJoong turned back to his noodle, his heart skipping a beat.

Just then, YunHo saw the twinkle in JaeJoong's hair beneath his ears again. He reached for it by impulse and parted his hair aside to reveal, indeed, JaeJoong's pale neck and a two-inched earring dangling with three hearts strung one below the other. The sexiness of such a sight wetted YunHo's mouth with saliva.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling incredibly hot, he put forth a question before awkwardness overwhelmed him. 'You wear a earring?' YunHo stole the opportunity to snatch his fingers away from JaeJoong's tantalising throat. His hair fell back into place, leaving nothing but a mysterious twinkle winking back at YunHo. His once aromatic ramen suddenly paled in comparison.

A faint roseate glow seeped rapidly into JaeJoong's fair complexion. 'I wear a pair of them, actually. But I've only ever wore them at home.' JaeJoong thought about how close his neck was from YunHo's fingertips, felt his face and neck burn with indescribable heat. Wordlessly, he took their bowls to the sink to wash.

YunHo followed him into the kitchen, and leaned on the kitchen counter next to the sink, with his arms folded across his chest. 'Did you know I was made the President of Seika High's Karate Club? I... feel closer to you when I achieve the same things you did.'

Eyes blinking up at YunHo inquiringly, JaeJoong's lips formed a cute circle in obvious surprise. 'Why would you want to feel closer to me when we're already this close?'

YunHo's ears coloured at the rush of blood. 'Here, let me help you.' YunHo gently rinsed JaeJoong's hands and dabbed them dry with a nearby hand towel, then continued with the washing. 'You don't seem surprised about my appointment.'

JaeJoong's eyes widened with innocent coyness. 'That is because our coach keeps me well informed.'

YunHo put the last bowl on the rack and turned toward JaeJoong, his eyes drooping solemnly. 'I should've known that coach still keeps in touch with you, since you've been the champion three years in a row. Erm... JaeJoong, are you... are you proud of me?' YunHo hung his head, hands gripping the sink's edge tightly till the veins on his hand popped up.

Worried, JaeJoong lightly rested his palms on YunHo's grip. 'Of course. Each talk I have with our coach throws me in shock. Even without his description, simply by looking at your muscles I could've guessed that my best record's been broken by you. YunHo ah, you're amazing.' He smiled endearingly.

YunHo's heart thumped strongly at the last sentence. 'That... that's not it. Despite your slender built, your strength still lies far ahead of me, JaeJoong. I have much more to learn from you.'

JaeJoong blushed. 'You didn't need to praise me so well.'

YunHo turned his face toward JaeJoong. 'You're always stern with everyone else, but why not me? You're so gentle with me it doesn't fit what others say.'

JaeJoong lowered his gaze bashfully and hesitantly replied, 'I can't say it.' When YunHo asked why, sorrow showed upon JaeJoong's face. He looked up at YunHo and asked, 'Why do you want to feel closer to me?'

When there was no answer, JaeJoong continued, 'See, you have questions you can't answer, and so do I. I'm sure you have a reason to swerve the topic and hide the true reason, like I do. So please stop pursuing for answers.' JaeJoong looked away, exposing his throat, while strands of hair brushed against the skin on his neck.

Unable to convey his feelings verbally, YunHo suddenly had the urge to express himself physically. He bent and kissed JaeJoong's vulnerable neck gently.

'YunHo!' Surprised, JaeJoong gasped breathlessly. But YunHo smooched his senior all the more zealously, wetting his neck hungrily with licks and kisses. 'Ah...,' a moan escaped JaeJoong's lips and he trembled in YunHo's arms. 'No... Let me go...'

YunHo revelled at JaeJoong's taste in his mouth, spellbound by his animal magnetism. 'Do you hate me for doing this?'

'No. But please...stop... This is wrong...' The hands on YunHo's chest were weak. YunHo held JaeJoong's chin up and gazed into pleading eyes that thawed his heart in their wake. You're too soft toward me, JaeJoong ah, thought YunHo. He lifted his senior onto the kitchen counter. 'I've had these... unhealthy notions for 5 years and they wouldn't fade no matter what. How do you suppose I deal with this? Would you coldly expect me to endure my passion for you?'

Realising his resistance was of no avail, JaeJoong pouted while looking at him with upturned eyes. 'You're patronising me, YunHo ah.'

But the younger man disagreed. 'I'm just convincing you to accept me as I am. Nobody forced me into this stray path, I entered it myself. When I met you, I only respected you as an outstanding senior. I knew you so unbearably little. But a year after, I couldn't stop myself being physically attracted to you, because we spent so much time together as president and vice-president of our high school's Karate Club'

My existence must've caused him great confusion, mused JaeJoong dreamily. But after fully digesting the meaning of words, his eyes widened. 'Your sexual orientation... has something to do with me?'

YunHo brought his lips close to his ear. 'It has everything to do with you. JaeJoong ah, the passion keeps growing.' The husky whisper of his name made JaeJoong tremble. 'And that is why I want to feel closer to you, and to know why you treat me differently.' YunHo's countenance was serious as he cupped JaeJoong's face in his hand. 'You listened to me when you should've walloped me; you stayed and let me touch you when you should've stormed away with disgust. You're being too soft with me. Why?' His dark eyes lustfully devoured the man in his arms.

'I... think you should've already known why by now,' murmured JaeJoong softly. With eyes downcast, he held YunHo's palm to his moist lips and slowly licked a wet line from the man's wrist to his middle fingertip, then softly suckled and nibbled the tip of his finger gently. A line of saliva trickled down YunHo's middle finger. As JaeJoong lifted his gaze, YunHo beheld the sexiest eyes he'd ever seen JaeJoong show. Those eyes of his glistened back at him hungrily with immense pleading, dark and vacant with sole sexual desire, sending an obvious message back at him - fuck me.

YunHo felt a part of him harden.

'Kiss me,' breathed JaeJoong seductively. Slender fingers on YunHo's neck and arm pulled him nearer.

By the time JaeJoong's juicy lips engulfed his, YunHo's thoughts had unwittingly scattered. A deep growl emanated from YunHo's throat at the stroke of JaeJoong's tongue on his sensitive palate. JaeJoong pulled him closer. YunHo gasped at JaeJoong's hardness rubbing against his own. Reluctantly, their wet lips parted with a heavy squelching sound.

'YunHo ah…,' his feminine lover cooed lovingly in a voice drunk with intoxication, igniting YunHo's long subdued hunger. YunHo slipped a hand under JaeJoong's black shirt to fondle while his other hand deftly popped the shirt buttons open.

'No… Don't do it here…,' came JaeJoong's shallow, ragged breaths. YunHo slid the shirt off one shoulder and pushed it halfway down an arm. His mouth felt wet, too wet.

'Ah!' groaned JaeJoong, as he was mercilessly suckled and tickled by YunHo's tongue. JaeJoong's trousers tightened. 'Bring me to bed… to bed…,' begged JaeJoong. But YunHo reached down to rub and squeeze. 'Nghhh!' came the impulsive reply. YunHo knelt and, staring up at his senior with a devilish grin on his face, YunHo began to tug on the zipper...

'Ngh…ah!' JaeJoong arched his spine forward, threw back his head and moaned heavily into the air, grabbing a handful of hair on the back of YunHo's head; his muscles tensed. JaeJoong's pleasant, sexy moans filled YunHo's ears, enticing him for a more euphoric response from his seductive lover. Right on cue, YunHo's felt his mouth tighten over JaeJoong, his lover's moans ripping through the air.

'Yu-YunHo!' warned JaeJoong, voice breaking on the last syllable of his name. By the next shove, he released his seeds into YunHo. JaeJoong's scent lingered in the space between them. A dark pair of dreamy eyes gazed back adoringly from above, thick lashes fluttering once. JaeJoong's lips were parted erotically. He still had his shirt halfway stripped down an arm, his pants bunched around his ankles. He pushed himself off the table and crumpled feebly into YunHo's arms, landing softly on his own thigh as his limp legs gave way beneath him, his elegant legs stretched gracefully on his side. JaeJoong's body scent washed over YunHo.

Between the heavy panting, JaeJoong confessed, 'YunHo ah… sarangae…' Looking up with open honesty glistening in his eyes, the hold on YunHo's arm lightly tightened.

'Nado saranghae, JaeJoongie.' Arms wrung securely around JaeJoong's back and thighs, YunHo stood up effortlessly with the prince in his embrace and whisked him into the bedroom bridal style, eager to give JaeJoong more of himself.

If you have anything to say at all, just feel free to comment below. TQ~


End file.
